The Ravaged Beginning
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: Lips parted in keen expectancy and musing taking catastrophically twists, Chase had to experience love, rejection and faintly depreciatory hope on his own skin just as an imaginary scarlet petal brushed over him delicately. Set in 3x18 "Airborne".


The Ravaged Beginning

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Lips parted in keen expectancy and musing taking catastrophically twists, Chase had to experience love, rejection and faintly depreciatory hope on his own skin just as an imaginary scarlet petal brushed over him delicately. Set in 3x18 "Airborne".

* * *

 _I kept you a single red rose._

Chase was standing poised on the ruthlessly inappropriate margin of the rigid bed mattress, reminiscing internally about the nothingness and detachment he ought to coax into inflections. His strength was oddly scattered into fits of trembling and accumulated agitation. The remorseful subject was silent and stumbled on his ardent tongue, almost resembling a dreadfully dead prayer. His brow progressively grew knotty and painfully gloomy, thoughts outstripping his erratic beats and reviving the stumbling ignorance leading to the endless road of wisdom. The savage fire blazed throughout the small, but coquette chamber, resting lustily as curiosity clenched, constraint excruciated and dignity counselled. Chase shouldn't even be reminding the dismissed shadow of an all too unpopular, unpredictable and unseen birthday, which pervaded the twinkle of pleasantly and peaceful calmness. He was propelled by force, inner instinct and passionate attraction he couldn't quite acquire or hold.

The idiosyncratic and distinct peculiarities of conditional aspects of thoughts and the idle chatter of his own visions seemed to die away as the bolting sound of a door being forcefully slammed startled him back into consciousness and into heartily harsh reality. The intercepted, observant glances of wandering eyes once again landed on the opulent symbol of unsteady nature lying carelessly on the cherry wood nightstand where all of Chase's future events and irrevocable past actions stood, mysteriously locked. Cameron's steps seemed illusory and promptly deceived, pressuring the invidious stigma of needs. The indolent music triggered by her appearance was singing an emotionally-charged, swift melody in his boiling blood, the inexpressible fascination of moonlight only amplifying the insatiable desire of love which could replace the aggressive, neutral mechanism.

The sombre mood was quickly overshadowed by the deep boding of the meeting and imbued with a vernal freshness as Chase knew what he should expect. Cameron had always separated passion from carnality, but he was entrapped in the wild whirl of magnificent and unleashed sentiments.

Her bag dropped heavily, implying an immense melancholy of hungriness and indulgent irony. Chase was helpless, entrapped in the game of adultery, he was purely unable to control, impose or change ultimately.

The ritual was always identical, moving from desire to consequential nothingness. In a strain of exaggerated gallantry, Chase almost refuse to embrace the point of no return, unrealistically dreaming about being released into freedom of expressing his requital of various loving acts.

Her breath was heavily laboured and laced by smarting disillusions as she realized how her pleasantly horrendous strategy of seduction had succeeded. Her legs were trembling unsteadily, Cameron fought back the sudden urge to stay and recollect the heyday of youth and gaiety, but she stood up hazily, irregularly moving at a torturous pace.

Chase looked at her intently, even though he seemed incapable of boldness or initiative towards a drastically changed status. The scarlet rose was the intangible and indescribable essence of their platonic affection, unnaturally raw and underdeveloped to blossom into apogee.

"See you tomorrow," Cameron said simply, inspired by the immortal flame of passion and the deep mantra of a long denied, out-of-boundary attraction.

"But, Cameron," Chase trailed off, the purging and constant flow of unresolved issues flowing even in the most remote centres of his pleading, almost begging mind, filled with colourless riot.

"I said no strings attached!," She exclaimed inhumanly, masking and dissolving the beatitude as the rosy-hued sky went winding off in the ample distance.

Chase was left in glorified nakedness, the preternatural pomposities of culprit crashing freely his self-esteem. The sadness in him deepened explicably, as his act of reckless and wavering act of courage, propelled by only genuine affection, threatened to tarry the last failing trace of hope. He was the practical definition of the romantic ardour and senseless generosity, claiming utterance only for those put in a superior rank.

The capricious buffets of a sedentary, circular life enrolled him once again, as he realized with a pang of regret how solitary he has been since the formative years. The shafts of ridicule almost overwhelmed him completely as repetitive, robotic movements were applied directly to his head, resembling more a fastidious pet than an immense slap. The panoply of the late evening only amplified his throbbing ideas, most of them characterizing this situation as mastermind plot, shadowed in the obscurity of excuses.

The subdued charm of the rose was still present, like a haunting warning and deaf motivation. It carried a message of primal magnitude, one that would comprehend the varieties of an illuminated mind, triggered by ominous, unplanned love. Cameron's attraction to flowers was undeniable, but his one proved to be poisonous, the lethal device bringing her impersonality into abyss.

Outside, the radiant stars blooded over the stainless fields, white with freshly fallen snow, acting as a veil of ultimate protection. The river sang curiously with its crystallized pebbles and ran darkly, outpouring with it a tragedy of ideas, bound to heal after long periods of lamento.

 _I kept you a single red rose..._

 **Author's Note:** Saying goodbye until my literature contest passes, but I'll be coming back with another long story!

Read and Review! :*


End file.
